


Snapping

by RustyDustyFellows



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Feral Behavior, I don't know what I am doing really, More tags will be added when new chapters happen or if commented so, Partially Canon Troll!Jim, Transformation, but hey enjoy what i have, updates happen every blue moon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RustyDustyFellows/pseuds/RustyDustyFellows
Summary: The concoction that Merlin had made after he left didn't work as planned.At first, nothing happened.But as time went by, strange things started happening.[REMAKE IN WORK, HIATUS CURRENTLY]
Relationships: Aaarrrgghh & Blinkous "Blinky" Galadrigal, Barbara Lake/Walter Strickler | Stricklander, Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	1. Calm Before The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic! :D Whoo, I'm so excited yet nervous... 
> 
> Uh- I don't exactly know what I am doing, I have never used AO3 before so I do apologise if anything is wrong. Any constructive criticism is helpful(if not necessary). 
> 
> First off, I will be staying from the Wizards timeline and Jim had defeated Gunmar while being human so... A lot of differences to come. 
> 
> I will not be making Chapters but if any of you lovely people reading it has any names, I will add them. And I need a name for the Title.
> 
> Scheduling will be all over the place, sorry. I do not plan on leaving this story if I have the willpower, so don't worry. But I do also want to say that I may repeat things and/or jump around, so heads up.
> 
> Well... Enjoy the story! 
> 
> Edit: Discord - DustyArt's Server. Should be my profile picture. (Forgive me, I'm terrible with names)

Jim sighed, a tired one at that, once more as his friends bickered jokingly. 

It was at times like these where he missed the action of fights, not that he’d want to go back to doing that, one giant battle with all the most powerful villains is enough for one day and he didn’t exactly want to go anywhere without his friends, but... He was still yearning for it, the adrenaline, the fear, everything about it. 

After the initial disappointment of Merlin’s strange concoction didn’t work, the old man just up and left without a word. Toby, Claire, Mom, Blinky, Aaarrrgh and even Strickler and Nomura all had asked if he was alright and Jim said yes, of course, nothing had happened. 

“Hey, Jim?” Claire’s voice struck through his thoughts. Jim looked up from his book, “yeah? Anything wrong?” Claire giggled. “No, just that you looked to be in thought. Are you alright?” “Yeah, are you alright Jimbo?” Toby chimed in. Jim sat up and dropped his pencil, “yeah, of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“We were just checking... So, where were we?” Claire tapped her pencil against her book. Jim groaned inwardly, finals were in sight and so were studying. He scooted over closer to his friends, their voices drowned out by his thoughts again. 

Time went by fast, but it seemed to slow down when the front door opened. Barbara, Jim’s mother, came through the door with a tired sigh and with that Jim checked the time, it was practically midnight. Jim got up and walked over to his mother and took some bags from her exhausted hands, she smiled softly, “hey kiddo.” The boy smiled back, walking to the kitchen and dropped the bags onto the counter. 

Toby and Claire perked up at the smell of food, Jim had noticed it too. He took the goods out of one of the bags and started to put the rest. “Hey, Jim?” Came Barbara’s voice. “Yeah?” He faced his mom; she rubbed her face. “I’m going to bed and so you know, Walt isn’t coming home tonight.” Jim hugged her and said their goodnights and he continued his task (he made a mental to make her a large breakfast next morning). Now, Strickler and his mom had been dating for a while now, Jim doesn’t exactly remember the date when it started. He and Strickler have been on good terms, still at each other’s throats occasionally but okay so far. 

Toby and Claire had entered the kitchen and made eyes to the food on the table, the redhead was practically jumping up and down with excitement at Barbara had bought for dinner. He took it with giddiness and ran back to the living room, as quiet as he could. Claire stayed behind and helped Jim with his selected task, lightly bumping his waist with hers. Both smiled to each other and continued. 

“Y’know, your mother is quite nice.” Claire said after they got done. Jim chuckled, “I thought that was a given.” They turned their attention to the food left on the counter and took their meals to the living room where Toby was chowing down on his with inhuman speed. They chuckled in unison and sat down to enjoy their own. 

After the trio was done, it was 12:30 at night so Toby and Claire went homes after they said their goodbyes. 

Though, to Jim’s surprise, he wasn’t tired. So, he sat up and watched a movie until he eventually feel asleep on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! I have updated the chapter and will be adding a new one soon. 
> 
> Still, I need names for the Title and Chapters, though they are not recommended. And I will answer any questions that some of you may have. 
> 
> Be patient, please. 
> 
> \- Dusty


	2. Dark Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I had to deal with some problems. 
> 
> Uh- Discord is up! It's in the comments of the first chapter if anyone is interested.

_Darkness for miles, as far as he could see. And with that added pressure, it felt like he was in water._

_He tried to swim, but his limbs wouldn’t move; they felt someone was dragging him down, deeper and deeper into the abyss. He tried to gasp for air, or scream, or yell, or call for help... but found to be unsuccessful._

_He started panicking, but he couldn’t do anything but drift slowly more into the darkness._

_Soon, he was engulfed entirely. Nothing left for anyone to find_.  
-  
“Jim?”   
...  
“Jim, honey.”  
...  
“JIM!” 

Jim startled awake, blinking away the sleep as he sat up. He turned to see his mother looming over him with concern clearly written on her face. He rubbed his eyes and mumbled, “I’m awake, I'm awake.”

He sat up more and fully turned to face his mom, “what’s wrong?” Barbara sat down beside Jim, a hand coming up to rest on his shoulder, “you were mumbling things, so I got worried.”

Jim placed his hand on hers and smiled softly but soon it dropped and he looked at the floor. “Sorry, it was... just a bad dream.” He looked back at Barbara’s sapphire eyes, “what was I saying?”

Barbara shook her head. “I’m not sure. Most of it was incoherent.” Jim looked away once more, features in thought and removed his hand from Barbara’s.

_What was that? Did that dream mean anything? It wasn’t like his usual ones..._

The boy got up from the soft cushions of the couch, picking up the blanket he’d used and giving his mom a soft smile, “how about I make some breakfast?”

Barbara smiled back and nodded.  
-  
Breakfast went and gone as usual, although Jim didn’t have to go to school since they were all on a week break, today was Monday.

Eventually Toby came by and greeted everyone and made himself at home, Nana went to play chess with her friends the shorter redhead at explained. And everyone was fine with that. 

“Hey, Jimbo?” Jim looked up from his books, “yeah?” Toby pointed to a math problem, “how do we do this one again?” … Both groaned. Claire was the best at math, but she said she wasn’t going to be here today. But they sure as hell that they needed her. “How about we ask Dr. Lake?” Toby had suggested. “She’s leaving later for a night shift, it’s best we leave her be.” 

Jim and Toby continued studying well into the night but the former couldn’t shake this prickling feeling he had.


End file.
